Renaissance
by Anemosys
Summary: ***SUITE à ma fic 'Une douloureuse décision'*** Après s'être joint à Voldemort contre son gré, Harry doit une fois de plus prendre une décision qui changera sa vie...*chap. 8 upload! (enfin!) *
1. Un nouveau départ

Note de l'auteur :  Hmm…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Harry est devenu un deuxième Voldemort ? Harry a tué Voldemort ? Et le journal? Et après ? A vous de découvrir !

Hmm…Pourquoi le titre est renaissance ? lol

Note aux reviewers : Vous êtes contents ? Je vous ai fait une suite ! Vous avez eu des idées intéressantes…Mais je crois que je vais rester sur mon idée de départ…(Sans vous vexez) Au fait, la fic est toujours aussi triste…Préparez vos mouchoirs ! lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

**Renaissance :**

Chapitre 1 :Un nouveau départ :

_'De ses yeux vides inexpressifs,_

_Il contemple les évènements,_

_Agissant avec grâce et nonchalance,_

Mais aussi avec cruauté…' 

Je suis prêt. Enfin, je crois…

Je ne peux en être certain, puisque cela fait depuis longtemps que je ne ais plus si ce que je pense est juste ou ne l'est pas…

De toute manière, je ne peux plus m'enfuir…Cette fois, je me battrai…

J'ai pris ma décision…

Comme quoi, cela nous prouve encore une fois que la vie n'est faite que de choix et de décisions…

Pourquoi la vie peut-elle être si compliquée par moment ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir sur cette question philosophique…Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Harry, dit la voix glaciale de Voldemort, viens ici, j'ai une mission pour toi…

-J'arrive…

Ma voix ressemble à un murmure, même si j'étais sensé parler normalement…

Est-ce à cause de l'excitation qui me démange ? Ou bien est-ce la peur ? Je ne saurai le dire…

Ma gorge est sèche comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis des jours, et mes doigts restent crispés à ma baguette comme s'ils y étaient collés…L'adrénaline parcourt chaque centimètre de mon corps…Et j'ai du mal contrôler ma respiration… 

Et si j'échouais ?

Je n'ose en imaginer les conséquences…Parce que je ne pourrai tenter ma chance qu'une seule fois…Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

Je ne reculerai pas.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que j'attends ce jour…Alors, pourquoi j'hésite ?

On n'hésite pas pour ce genre de choses…On le fait, ou on ne le fait pas…Point final.

Tu vas payer Voldemort…Pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres…Oh ! Combien de nuits ne me suis-je endormi en espérant que ce jour arriverait ?! En priant le ciel, de m'être favorable ? En souhaitant que mon rêve devienne réalité ?!

-Harry ?

Sa voix contient un mélange d'impatience et…et d'inquiétude ? Cela me surprend…Il connaîtrait donc cette émotion ? 

Lui, que j'avais toujours considéré comme une chose sans émotions humaines…Sans cœur…Ne possédant que le désir enivrant d'atteindre la puissance suprême…Lui, qui ne pensait qu'à mettre la Mort elle même en bouteille…Avoir le contrôle sur chaque chose et chaque être…Devenir lui-même un dieu… 

Peut-être ai-je eu une mauvaise influence sur lui…C'est le monde à l'envers…

J'approche tout doucement dans la pénombre qui règne, restant silencieux, comme si un seul bruit qui serait venu troubler cette tranquillité aurait été un blasphème…

Mon ennemi de toujours est en face de moi…

Voldemort…

Il a choisi un nom beaucoup trop poétique pour lui…Il ne le mérite pas…

-_Expelliarmus !_ dis-je.

Sa baguette vole à travers la pièce pour atterrir dans ma main…

Dire que sa baguette est la sœur de la mienne !

Quelle ironie ! A croire que le destin avait déjà choisi pour moi que je m'allie à ce monstre…

Mais des sœurs qui se haïssent, ça existe aussi…

Il me regarde interloqué. Ca ne lui va pas au visage. Ses muscles n'ont sûrement pas l'habitude de prendre cet air là…

Evidemment, puisqu'il ne connaît que la cruauté…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir.

-_Doloris _!

Il y a longtemps maintenant, je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire usage des sortilèges impardonnables…Il est temps de rompre cette promesse…

Voldemort, tu ne cries pas de douleur ? Quel orgueil !

Je suis sûr que tu souffres atrocement…

Parce que moi aussi je ressens cette douleur à ma cicatrice…

Mais la joie de te voir tortiller à mes pieds me la fait oublier…

Te voir rendu à l'impuissance…

Ce plaisir qui m'enivre…

Je veux que tu souffres…

Je veux que chaque cellule de ton corps cries grâce…

Je veux que ce que tu m'as fait subir, te sois rendu au centuple…

Je t'exècre…

Tu ne mérites pas d'être né sur cette terre qui est si belle…

Tu ne mérites que l'Enfer…

-J'oubliais Voldemort, aucun de tes fidèles Mangemorts ne viendront à ton secours, j'ai pris mes précautions…

Je sens que ma poitrine chauffe de plus en plus…Je n'arrive pas à endiguer cette colère qui m'envahit…C'est comme si j'allais imploser…

Et maintenant Voldemort, il faut que j'accomplisse ce pourquoi je suis venu…

Bon voyage….

Aller : simple…  
Destination : Enfer… (N/A : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore quand il dit ça ! ^_^)

Je lève ma baguette, on se croirait à une prestation théâtrale où se déroule le moment tragique…

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair de lumière verte.

Touché. Coulé.

Il est mort.

Mort.

Enfin.

Pour toujours.

Je l'ai vaincu.

Finalement.

Ah…ma cicatrice a disparu…

Et la Marque des Ténèbres aussi..

Cela confirme qu'il est bel est bien mort…

Il me reste cependant une dernière chose à accomplir…

Ma baguette est pointée en ma direction…

Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant…

C'est étrange…

Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je risque encore plus de devenir comme lui…Voire pire…

Je n'ai pas la force de vaincre le mal qui est en moi…

J'ai longuement réfléchi sur la manière de le contrer…

De plus, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas revoir mes amis comme si rien n'était…

Je transplane. Je veux m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit sinistre. Ce lieu qui grouille de Mangemorts…

Des Mangemorts qui n'ont plus de maître…

J'ai besoin d'air frais…

Il pleut…

L'odeur de la pluie…Ces bruits…Ces clapotements…

Ils avaient toujours éveillés en moi un peu de nostalgie…

Peu importe si je suis trempé…Ca n'a pas d'importance…

Je me demande, si un jour, je pourrais enfin mener une vie paisible…

Tout ce que je souhaite…C'est revenir à cette belle époque…

Où je ne craignais pas de ce que je pourrais advenir…

Où je craignais pas de faire face à mes amis…

Une seule solution…

Je jette mes lunettes, elles risqueraient de me gêner…De toute manière je n'en ai plus besoin…J'ai corrigé ma vue à la magie…

Mais je les avais gardé en souvenir…

Je retire mon journal de ma poche. Je le lance en l'air.

Les pages tournent, tandis qu'il s'envole, tel une feuille, emporté par la force du vent…

Et je suis toujours planté là, ma baguette pointée vers moi…

Allez, ce n'est pas si difficile…J'ai déjà fait pire…

De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix…

Une seule solution…

L'oubli…

Total…

Adieu Harry Potter…

-_Oubliette_! Criais-je.

La dernière sensation dont j'eu conscience, fut le sol froid et mouillé sur lequel je tombai…

***************************************************************************

Alors ? Avouez, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais le faire se suicider, non ?lol

Si vous aviez prévu que j'aillai le rendre Amnésique, vous êtes vraiment fort !

Des remarques constructives, des idées, des réactions, cliquez en bas !

Si vous avez aimé, cliquez en bas aussi! lol

Suite à venir…

p-s : Pour les lecteurs attentifs, vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai légèrement changé de style d'écriture…J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant cependant…


	2. Il est impossible d'oublier...

Note de l'auteur : J'au eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit une fois, ça me plaisait pas…Alors j'ai recommencé, c'est déjà mieux là…lol

J'ai remarqué qu'il était peut-être nécessaire de donner quelques explications. L'oubliette qu'Harry a lancé n'est pas ordinaire…Il est très puissant, et c'est pour ça que le mal qui est en lui « sommeille »…Je n'en dit pas plus…lol

Aussi, Harry a pas mal changé en apparence physique, don je ne pense pas que ses amis puissent le reconnaître…Et une dernière chose, ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de Ron…

Note aux reviewers : **Fleur :** Merci beaucoup !! Je fais de mon mieux pour mettre rapidement, mais c'est pas facile ! lol

                                  **Sarifa la lune : **Ben disons, que parfois il est lui-même, mais parfois, il y a le mal qui revient…Voilà la suite !

                                  **Elsa :** De toute manière, jamais je ne l'aurais fait se tuer au premier chapitre ! lol Merci beaucoup !!

                                  **Mystick :** oulà, j'espère que j'ai pas mis trop longtemps ! lol Ne détruit rien ! lol

                                  **Fany :** Merci beaucoup !! Tu sais, j'aurai été cap de le faire se suicider, mais l'histoire n'aurait pas eu trop de sens ! lol Dans ce chapitre, tu ne sauras pas vraiment, mais dans les prochains tu auras les réponses à tes questions !

                                  **Sophie Black :** Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir !! Hmm…Il se peut que tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'imagines…En tout cas, je te préviens, pour les prochains chapitres, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! lol

                                  **Amélie Potter :** Tu préférais l'autre ? Ah bon…C'est pas très triste, mais vers le milieu-fin de l'histoire, ça risque de beaucoup changer…Et Harry il veut oublier, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, parce qu'il a pas le courage de revoir ses amis en face, tout en sachant ce qui s'est passé…J'espère que ça répondra à tes questions !

                                 **Miss Maraudeuse :** Parfait ? Quand même pas, je crois ! lol Voilà la suite !

                                 **Ccilia :** J'ai expliqué plus haut…Et merci beaucoup !!

                                 **siria : **Merci !! Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait se suicider ! lol

                                 **Cain : **Avec tous les compliments que t'as fait, je suis toute rouge, tu sais ! lol Je suis très contente que tu aimes !!!

                                 **Mystikal :** J'y avais pensé, mais après j'ai changé d'avis…Tu verras pourquoi ! lol

                                 **bayram : **Lol…T'inquiète je sais ce que je fais ! Merci beaucoup !!

                                 **Mymye-Potter : **Merci !! J'adore écrire du Drama ! Contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 :** Il est impossible d'oublier…

_'Mon esprit est torturé,_

_Mon âme est déchirée…_

_Chaque nuit, je fais le même rêve…_

Ou plutôt, le même cauchemar…' 

(N/A : Point de vue de Ron)

J'ai toujours essayé d'oublier. Malheureusement, il y a des souvenirs qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

Des souvenirs qui reviendront toujours nous hanter, nous narguer.

Même en m'acharnant dans le travail, ma vie ne cesse de me rappeler des moments douloureux qui m'arrachent le cœur.

Comme si une main glaciale avait pénétré en moi pour m'extirpé mon âme…

Malgré cela, j'essaye de vivre une vie normale, comme n'importe quel autre être humain…

J'essaye…Je vis, ou plutôt, j'attends qu'une journée s'achève pour voir le lendemain…

Un cycle sans fin…Une vie monotone…Comme des grains de sables qui s'écoulent dans un sablier…

Lorsque je ferme mes yeux, ce sont les années de ma vie qui défilent…

Hermione…

Harry…

Mes meilleurs amis…

Hermione, morte en se sacrifiant…

Harry, avec l'ennemi pour nous protéger…

Pourquoi avez-vous fait de telles choses insensées ?! 

Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!

Vous occupez une place tellement importante dans mon cœur, que en faisant ce que vous avez fait, c'est comme si une partie de moi-même mourrait…

Et moi, qu'ai-je fait ?

Rien…

Rien du tout…

J'ai l'impression d'être un spectateur qui regarde ce qui se passe sans pouvoir agir…

Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut une journée spéciale…

Peut-être un signe du destin ? M'appelant à enfin agir ?

Normalement, je ne crois pas à ces choses là, mais je dois être vraiment désespéré…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort est mort…

Depuis quand j'arrive à prononcer son nom ?

Depuis que Harry s'est joint à lui…

Encore ! Encore et toujours !

Cette nuit ne cessera t-elle donc jamais de me harceler ?!

J'en ai assez…

Même quand j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail, lorsque je capture des Mangemorts, je ne cesse de penser que Harry fait parti de leur camp…

Est-ce qu'on m'a jeté un sort pour que cette nuit revienne toujours dans ma tête ?

Soupir.

Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de soulager ma fatigue. Cette fatigue qui se fait ressentir dans chacun de mes muscles…

C'est incroyable la façon dont une journée qui commençait de manière paisible peut tout à coup devenir débordée de travail…

Comme un barrage qui n'aurait plus réussit à retenir l'eau d'un torrent…

Enfin…C'est pas tout à fait ça…

De toute manière je n'ai jamais été bon pour les métaphores…C'est Hermione qui…

Inspirer. Expirer.

Me calmer.

Comment puis-je me calmer avec le tic-tac incessant de cette horloge qui n'arrête pas de me pourchasser ?!

Ce bruit me rend fou. Ma tête est déjà assez chaotique ainsi…

Toutes sortes d'émotions me submergent. 

Joie…Espoir…Tristesse…Regrets…

Je m'étais fini par m'y habituer, mais aujourd'hui, tout cela ne se fait que plus ressentir…

Joie…Parce que Voldemort a été tué…

Espoir…Parce que j'ai peut-être une chance de te retrouver, Harry…

Tristesse…En souvenir de cette nuit poignante…

Regrets…Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te retenir…

Oh ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour tout recommencer ! Pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Pour que tous ces souvenirs cessent de me hanter !

Mais certaines choses ne peuvent être changées…

C'est comme ça.

La vie est cruelle…

Et certaines choses ne changeront jamais…

La vie restera toujours cruelle…

La joie qui a submergé la communauté magique quand on a su que Voldemort était mort !

Les Ténèbres qui régnaient étaient passé à un jardin d'Eden…

Mais pour moi rien n'avait changé…

Cependant, une question subsistait…Et subsiste toujours…

Qui avait fait cela ? Qui avait fini par terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_Qui ?_

On ne sait pas. On l'ignore.

Mais moi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi Harry…Et je ne suis pas le seul…

Il y a autre chose que j'ignore…

Où es-tu ? Où es-tu passé ? Où te caches tu ?

_Où ?_

Et une dernière chose importante…

Pourquoi t'es-tu joins à lui ? Pourquoi nous as-tu protégés ?

_Pourquoi ?_

J'ai l'impression de jouer avec les pronoms interrogatifs…

Qui…Où…Pourquoi…

Vraiment…Je resterai toujours aussi puéril…

Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de continuer à être Auror, alors que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde…A pourchasser les Mangemorts sans Marque ?

Trêve de plaisanteries, il faudrait éviter qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ne survienne…

Vigilance constante…

Mon dieu, je commence à parler comme Maugrey…

Syndrome des Aurors, j'appellerai ça…

On m'appelle, on a repéré des Mangemorts…

La journée est loin d'être terminée…

Travail, et encore du travail…Au moins, ça me dégourdira l'esprit…

Ou que tu sois, je te retrouverai Harry…

***************************************************************************

Prochain chapitre : Point de vue de Harry

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ce chapitre pas super…Ou bien j'aime pas écrire sous le point de vue de Ron ? lol

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Suite à venir…

Reviews, please !


	3. Je ne veux plus souffrir...

Note de l'auteur : Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre…J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !!! Personnellement, je trouve qu'il est pas mal…Peut-être parce qu'il est sous le point de vue de Harry ! lol

Note aux reviewers : **Fleur :** Ma cousine adorée !! Merci !! Dépêche-toi d'écrire ta fic aussi!!lol (Sans te mettre la pression ! lol)

                                  **Mystick :** Merci beaucoup !! Bon, si tu trouve qu'il était super, alors ça va…J'espère que celui là, il est bien aussi ! Les poèmes, c'est pas vraiment mon truc…C'est plutôt toi qui en écrit des bien ! 

                                  **Mymye-Potter :** T'inquiètes, je vais faire une fin drama ! D'ailleurs, toute l'histoire est sensée être drama ! lol (Je sais que faire ça, je crois…lol)

                                  **Mystical :** Ce chapitre est moins calme…Ca commence à avoir de l'action…Tu vas voir…

                                  **Pheneatis :** T'as un nouveau pseudo ? Il me fait penser à un truc grec ou latin…lol Du talent ? Je sais pas trop…lol Ca m'étonnerai que j'arrive à en faire profiter le monde entier ! lol Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Ma traductrice préférée !!

                                  **Amélie Potter :** Ca fait plaisir !! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre alors !! Moi non plus j'avais pas trop aimé le précédent…Merci encore !

                                  **Elsa :** Hermione est aussi un de mes persos préférés…Mais dans cette fic, c'était…hmm…nécessaire qu'elle meure…Wow…C'est si émouvant ?

                                  **Hermione359 :** Lol…non, je ne me fichais pas de toi…Je préfère ce chapitre, je pense…Merci beaucoup !!

                                  **bayram : **Je peux pas te dire s'il seront de nouveaux amis ou pas…En tout cas, ils se verront, ça c'est sûr ! Merci encore !!

                                  **nadia : **Ca fait très plaisir !! Merci d'aimer cette histoire !!

Disclaimer : Arrg ! Je me demande pourquoi on doit faire ça !! Y a personne qui le disclaimer, ch'uis sûre !! *voix très ennuyante*En tout cas, comme vous le savez tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 : **Je ne veux plus souffrir…

**'**_Parfois, ce qui nous semble être des coïncidences,_

_Ne le sont pas…_

_Ce sont simplement,_

Les routes de notre destinée…' 

(N/A : point de vue de Harry)

Qu'est-ce qui m'est donc arrivé ?

Lentement, j'ouvre mes yeux, et je me relève difficilement.

J'ai mal partout…

Physiquement et mentalement…

Ma main est ensanglantée, sûrement dû à une chute sur le sol rocailleux ou je ne sais quoi…

J'essaye de remettre ma robe en état, malgré le fait qu'elle soit trempée. Machinalement, je ramasse ma baguette.

Juste au cas où…

Je ne sais même pas où je suis…

Et surtout ce que je fais là…

Qu'est-ce qui m'est donc arrivé ?

Alors qu'il pleut, je sens une intense chaleur me parcourir et j'ai tellement mal à la tête que j'ai du mal à marcher correctement…Je ma serais fracassé la tête contre un rocher, l'effet n'aurait pas été bien différent…

Je n'en peux plus…Je m'arrête contre un mur, fermant mes paupière et ravalant ma salive.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé et cela m'inquiète.

Beaucoup même…

Bientôt, j'ai l'impression que je ne sens même plus mes doigts qui sont pourtant serrés fermement à ma baguette.

Le froid a complètement engourdi mes sens…

J'entends des bruits de pas mêlés au clapotis de la pluie. On se rapproche. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcher, baguette en main.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

L'inconnu n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, est-ce que je dois partir ?

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'une force magnétique me retient, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Ou bien est-ce la fatigue qui me submerge ?

-Te voilà enfin.

Je ne parviens pas à voir son visage, mais cette voix m'est étrangement familière. Elle est froide, glaciale même, sans émotion.

L'homme s'avance encore, sa baguette toujours pointée vers moi.

-Tu sais, ce n'était pas très malin de tuer le maître…

Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles dans la pénombre du reste de sa figure. Il secoua la tête.

-Tu es dans un sale état…, constata t-il avec amusement. Tu sais qu'il serais facile pour moi de te tuer ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je ne savais même pas qui il était, et lui, semblait me connaître…

-Qui êtes vous ? dis-je avec agacement.

Ses yeux gris acier exprimèrent pendant une fraction de seconde la confusion, mais il se ressaisit.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi…, siffla t-il. _Expelliarmus !_

Moi ? Jouer avec lui ? Je crois que je n'étais pas d'humeur à ça…

Encore des bruits de pas. Plus éloignés cette fois.

Ma baguette était entre ses mains, pourtant je n'en avais que faire.

Des personnes commençaient à se rapprocher de nous, mais cela n'importunait ni moi ni mon assaillant.

Une lueur démente s'était allumée dans ses yeux gris. Je connaissais ce regard. C'est le regard s'une personne qui s'apprête à vous tuer.

Quel idiot…Me tuer, moi ?

J'éclatais de rire.

-Qu'y a t-il de si drôle ? dit-il visiblement irrité.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se contenta de regarder par dessus mon épaule.

-Des Aurors arrivent, murmura t-il, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. _Avada…_

(N/A : Je pourrais terminer le chapitre là, non ? *sourire sadique* lol Mais vous avez de la chance…)

Je ne perdis pas mon temps. Je refusais de mourir de cette façon. Mourir dans je ne sais où, tué par je ne sais qui…Ironie du sort, je me rendais compte que je ne savais non plus pas qui j'étais…

Pas le temps, je réglerai cette histoire plus tard…

Mais cependant une petite voix dans ma tête disait : _-Tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? Mon cher, ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublie pas…N'est-ce pas étrange ?_

Taisez vous, pensais-je. Il ne fallait pas que je commence à me tourmenter l'esprit quand on est sur le point de se faire tuer…

Je sentis une chaleur intense irradier de mon corps. Comme si un feu ardent était en moi. Me concentrant et rassemblant le peu de force qui me restait, je dirigeai ma main vers l'homme, puis…

Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si j'avais propulsé ma propre énergie pour blesser cet inconnu.

Sans ma baguette. 

Tout cela était si…naturel…

Je m'étais trompé. Je ne l'avais pas blessé. Je l'avais tué.

Qu'importe, il avait cherché a me tuer en premier…

Je me rapprochai du corps, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui était arrivé. Et qui était-il ?

Des Aurors venaient. Enfin…Ce n'était pas trop tôt…

Des incapables…

Lucius… 

Pourquoi ce nom m'est venu à l'esprit ? Je ne connais aucun Lucius…Aucun…

Un jeune homme roux, s'approche de moi. Un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration étaient visibles dans ses yeux…

Ses yeux…  
Ils ne me sont pas inconnus…

-Vous venez de tuer Lucius Malefoy, c'était un mangemort puissant. Pour être franc, je suis vraiment étonné. Vous allez bien ? dit-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Je ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

Cette voix…

Je la connais…J'en suis sûr !

J'ai mal à la tête…Tellement mal…

_Salut ! La place est libre ? Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ? Je suis Ron Weasley._

Ces voix…Arrêtez…

_Pardonne moi Harry. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais._

Pourquoi…J'ai…tellement…mal…

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…As tu oublié la mort d'Hermione ?! As tu oublié tout ce que Voldemort a fait ?!

Taisez-vous…Taisez-vous !!

Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Tu es mon ami…Pour la vie… 

-ARRETEZ !! criai-je.

On me regarda avec stupeur. Ne sachant pas la raison de mon cri. Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas…

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait a triturer mon cerveau…

Je…ne veux pas…me souvenir…

Je…ne veux pas…souffrir…

Laissez-moi tranquille…

Laissez-moi oublier…

Effacer cela…de ma mémoire…pour toujours…

De la même manière qu'on gommerait une trace de crayon sur une feuille de papier…

Je ne veux plus souffrir…

***************************************************************************

Pauvre Harry…Bon, quel coïncidence, Ron l'a trouvé ! lol Mais, malheureusement, il ne sait pas que c'est son meilleur ami…

Prochain chapitre : Le journal.

Héhé…Qui va retrouver le journal et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Suite au prochain épisode ! lol

Comments, please !!


	4. Journal

Note de l'auteur : Pour une fois, j'ai assez bien réussi le point de vue de Ron…On s'habitue à force ! lol Je crois même que dans ce chapitre je préfère son point de vue…Désolée, du temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, mais l'école en priorité ! lol Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que d'hab ! lol Ah, et puis un petit jeu : si vous me trouvez la citation de Baudelaire que j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre, bravo !! Je crois que je vais m'amuser à mettre des citations par ci et par là dans mes prochains chapitres…lol

Note aux reviewers : **Pheneatis : **Merciiiii !!!! C'est vraiment sympa !!! je suis contente que tu continue toujours à lire mes fics !!! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant !! Au fait, bonne chance pour ta nouvelle traduc !! J'avais déjà lu la fic !!

                                **Isabelle :** Merci beaucoup !!! C'est vraiment gentil !! et j'avais oublié de t'écrire…J'ai pas mal de truc à faire en ce moment, c'est pour ça…Désolée !

                                **nadia :** Là, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long, non ? Et puis, j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux, mais avec l'école ça démoralise pour écrire !! lol (Surtout quand j'ai pas eu une très bonne note en expression écrite…lol) Eh ben, comme Ron ne doit pas savoir que James est amnésique…Enfin, tu verras bien ! Je vais pas gâcher le suspense ! lol

                                **Mystick : **Désolée du temps que j'ai mis…Wow ! Il était long ton message !! Ca va, j'ai compris qu'il faut que je mettes la suite !! lol Et continue tes fics, elles sont vraiment bien !!

                                **Mymye-Potter : **C'est possible ça, une panne de review ? lol Enfin, je sais pas si tu vas aimer la fin de ce chapitre alors…lol

                                **Mystical : **Hé oui…Mais le sort était plus puissant quand même…Et voilà la suite !! Merci !!

                                **Hermichocos : **Ca aurait pas été marrant q'il avait complètement tout oublié…lol mais son esprit, refuse de se souvenir, donc ça stagne un peu…, enfin, tu verras !

                                **najha : **Merci !! C'est le but !! C'est dur de trouver un truc original ! lol

                                **Fleur : **de rien ! C'est normal !! Et continue tes fics, elles sont trop bien !! ) Et puis, ben…avec la rentrée, comment veux tu que j'écrive rapidement ?

                                **gloomp : **Merci !! Je suis vraiment très contente que tu trouves que c'est une des meilleures que t'ai lu !!

                                **Perfect-Reviews : **Merci encore pour la superbe analyse !!

                                **Alienor : **Tu vois ? J'ai écris rapidement quand t'as dit que tu voulais écrire la suite ! lol et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !! J'espère que j'arriverai à garder la 'qualité constante' ! lol

                                **Mandy : **je fais du mieux que je peux !! Et si Harry retrouvera Harry…Eh ben…On verra…lol

                                **Sophie Black : **Merci ! et comme j'avais déjà lu la fic 'Concealed', je pense que ça m'a un peu influencé…lol Mais j'essaie de ne pas copier !! lol en tout cas, continue ta fic 'Le souhait', je l'adore !!

                                **Molianne : **Merci !!! J'espère que j'arriverai à écrire le prochain ! lol

En tout cas, un gros merci, à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic !!!!Ca me fait énormément plaisir !! Je vous adore !! Ca me motive vraiment !!

Dédicace : Hé oui !! Ce chapitre est pour ma cousine adorée (son pseudo c'est Fleur), qui m'a toujours aidée pour mes fics ! (Et pour le reste aussi ! lol) Merci !

Disclaimer : pas à moi, persos à Rowling.

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 4 : Journal**

'_L'oubli peut aussi bien être_

_Une malédiction qu'une bénédiction…_

_Mais cela n'est que preuve_

_De la faiblesse de notre âme…  
Du désir de se cacher des cauchemars,_

Dans une nouvelle vie qui n'est pas sienne…' 

(N/A : point de vue de Ron)

Harry…

Devant moi se trouve un journal…Ton journal…

J'espère que l'on ne m'a pas menti et que cela t'appartient bien…Je voudrais tellement te revoir, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé…Ne l'as-tu pas compris ?

Je n'ose pas, je regarde, j'appréhende….

Les minutes passent…Une éternité…

Du bout des doigts je touche la couverture du livre, de même que si ça avait été un objet précieux, sans l'ouvrir…Alors que le geste serait tellement simple, alors qu'il ne durerait qu'une fraction de seconde, alors que je pourrai avoir la réponse à ma question…Cette question qui me brûle les lèvres, qui me démange…

Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ? 

Quand je l'ai su, quand tu as prononcé ces mots, je t'ai haïs…

Hermione m'avait expliqué un jour que la haine est composée des trois quarts de notre amour…Qu'on ne pouvait pas haïr une personne sans l'avoir aimée…Sans lui avoir fait confiance…Bien sûr, on pouvait la détester, mais ce n'était pas la même chose…

Je n'avais pas compris cela…Ca me semblait tellement étrange…Comment pouvait-on passer d'une extrême à une autre ? La haine, l'amour, l'amitié…Tous ces mots, ces sentiments étaient…si différents…

A présent, je le comprends et je le regrette…

Je…t'ai…haïs…Harry… Je…t'ai…maudis…

Je n'aurai jamais cru dans mes pires cauchemars que cela aurait été possible…

Pour être franc, la première raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu être Auror, c'était…pour te tuer Harry…

Vous vous rendez compte ? J'étais sensé être son _meilleur ami, _et ensuite j'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être sa mort…Je rêvais de lui infliger mille tortures…Pour toute la peine qu'il m'avait fait enduré…

J'_étais_ son meilleur ami…dans le véritable sens du terme…A l'époque, je sais que j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui…

Alors…Suis-je cruel ? Suis-je sans cœur ? 

Et puis, un jour, je t'ai revu Harry…Tu étais là, à portée de main…Quelques mètres nous séparaient, mais j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais t'atteindre, que tu étais dans un monde très lointain, différent du mien…

Tandis que j'aurai pu te tuer toi et tes amis Mangemorts…

Il suffisait de quoi ? De dire quelques mots ? Et je n'aurai même pas été pénalisé pour cela en plus…La loi a bien changée…

Mais…Je n'ai pas pu…Mes doigts restaient collées à ma baguette, mon cœur battait la chamade, et…j'avais si honte de moi…D'avoir voulu te tuer…

Ainsi, j'ai fais comme si je ne t'avais pas vu…Comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu…

J'ai choisi la facilité…Ne plus te voir en face, t'ignorer, t'effacer, parce que je n'étais pas capable de…te tuer…

L'amitié peut être une chose si merveilleuse, si magique, si enviée, si convoitée…Mais au bout du compte, c'est aussi une faiblesse…Quelque chose qui peut nous faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie…Qui nous ronge petit à petit…

La vie est si injuste…Quand on croit s'être fait le meilleur des amis, après avoir placé notre entière confiance en toute sincérité, on se rend compte que tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croit…

Qu'une personne qu'on estimait suffisamment connaître, pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre du côté du 'bien' à celui du 'mal'…

Et je suis là, encore, le journal fermé. Et il pourrait rester fermé pour toujours si je le désirais…

J'ai peur…De quoi ? J'ai peur de savoir la vérité…

Peut-être qu'après tout tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme mon ami et que tu t'es joins à ce monstre de ton plein gré ? Peut-être que je me suis fourvoyé depuis le début ?

De toute manière, si je ne lis pas ce journal, je ne le saurais jamais…N'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste brusque et crispé, je fais tourner la couverture de cuir. Je reconnais très bien l'écriture de Harry, le tout est tracé d'une encre verte. Le journal est un peu imprégné d'eau par endroits, mais c'est parfaitement lisible.

Je retiens ma respiration et je commence ma lecture.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter et ma vie a été un véritable cauchemar depuis que je me suis allié à Voldemort…

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision cette nuit-là… »_

Ainsi commençait son journal. (N/A : Vous connaissez la suite, je vais pas la réécrire ! lol Pour ceux qui le savent pas, lisez 'Une douloureuse décision' !)

***

(N/A : Point de vue de Harry ! Youpi ! lol)

J'ai mal à la tête…

Tout est…si blanc…

Une infirmière s'approche de moi, une tasse à la main. 

Où suis-je ? Deux fois dans la journée, je me retrouve dans des endroits inconnus…J'ai l'impression de devenir fou…Peut-être que je le suis déjà après tout ?

-Buvez ça, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Machinalement, je prends la tasse. C'est brûlant, mes doigts endoloris sont parcourus de picotements, tandis que lentement, je porte la tasse à mes lèvres, appréciant la sensation de chaleur que me procure le liquide brûlant.

-Monsieur, pour votre information vous vous trouvez dans l'infirmerie de la brigade des Aurors.

Ca me renseigne beaucoup…Vraiment…

Et comment est-ce que je suis atterrit là…Si je me souviens bien -parce que je crois qu'il ne me reste plus grand chose en souvenirs- , il y avait une sorte de fou qui voulait me tuer, après…c'est moi qui l'ait tué…Et, il y avait…il y avait…rien ? Non, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… 

Il y a des Aurors qui sont arrivés et après…Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ? Pourquoi…

L'infirmière me regarde bizarrement…il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Probablement parce qu'elle me prend pour un fou…

-Est-ce que vous saviez que vous étiez amnésique ? dit-elle après une grande inspiration.

***

(N/A : Point de vue de Ron)

Une chose est certaine : Je ne finirai pas comme Voldemort… 

Ainsi, se terminait son journal…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres, alors que je suis toujours au même endroit, à la même place…

Je ne peux pas décrire ce que j'ai ressenti…

Je veux te revoir Harry, te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur…Je sais maintenant que tu es toujours resté le même…Que tu as toujours été…toi…

Et que j'ai été un idiot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt…Tes véritables raisons…J'aurai dû le savoir…Le deviner au moins…J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

Je te retrouverai…Je le promets…sur la tombe d'Hermione…

***

(N/A : Point de vue de Harry. J'arrête pas de changer ! lol)

Elle plaisante là ? 

Oh non…C'est pas vrai…Ca explique tout…

Je suis en plein cauchemar…

Amnésique…Il manquait plus que ça…

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout est si brouillé dans ma tête…

-Je dois ajouter que votre amnésie n'est pas ordinaire…, continue l'infirmière. C'est…une sorte d'oubli sélectif…Cela ne peut être causé que par un sort très puissant, c'est vraiment très rare…C'est à dire que la personne qui vous a jeté ce sort était sûrement un mage puissant et a voulu que vous oubliez certaines choses, et d'autres pas…

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton très professionnel, comme si elle avait appris son discours par cœur…Comme si elle voyait tous les jours des personnes dans le même cas que moi…

Ca me sidère…

On aurait mis un automate à la place, il aurait dit la même chose…D'un ton froid et mécanique…Cette personne n'a donc plus de cœur ? 

Ou bien…est-elle sous Imperium…

Non, je l'aurai remarqué…Je suis vraiment paranoïaque…

-Tout ça explique pourquoi je ne me rappelle même plus de mon nom…, marmonnai-je d'un ton las.

L'infirmière réfléchit quelques instant et soupire :

-Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux prévenir le chef de la brigade alors…

-Attendez ! m'écriai-je

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…C'est sorti tout seul…C'est vraiment bizarre…

Comme si quelque part en moi on voulait me prévenir de quelque chose…J'écoute souvent mes intuitions, et je vais le faire encore une fois…

-Je préférerai que personne ne sache que je suis amnésique…

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Qu'on le sache ou qu'on le sache pas…

Est-ce qu'on ma jeté un sort pour me faire dire des choses que je ne veux pas ou quoi ?

C'est peut-être moi qui suis sous Imperium…

Qu'est-ce que je dis? Je sais très bien que je résiste à l'Imperium…

L'infirmière me regarde légèrement étonnée, mais elle ne me contredit pas.

-Très bien. Comme vous voudrez…Je peux vous donnez une potion pour essayer de retrouver la mémoire…C'est très récent, je ne sais pas si ça marchera pour votre cas, vous devrez venir toutes les semaines la prendre. Autrement, il faudrait peut-être vous trouvez un nom…Hmm…Que direz vous de James Thomas ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ca m'est égal…

-Alors, bienvenu Mr. Thomas…

***

(N/A : Maintenant pour Harry ce sera James, ok ?)

Suite à une requête de Ron, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que James avait rejoint les Aurors. En réalité, Ron avait détecté une grande aura de puissance chez ce dernier, et il trouvait que ce serait du gâchis de ne rien en faire. De plus, en ce moment, ils avaient besoin de renforts.

Du côté de Ron, les recherches pour trouver Harry se révélaient infructueuses…Mais il continuait, toujours et encore…Même si chaque jour qui passait il perdait un peu plus espoir…

Son nouveau collègue, James, avait rapidement fait ses preuves…Il était très doué…Trop, peut-être…C'était un peu bizarre…Même si ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils travaillaient ensembles, Ron n'avait jamais réussi à lui soutirer la moindre information personnelle…Il ne savait absolument rien de lui…C'était comme si c'était…un étranger…Mais paradoxalement, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez James Thomas qu'il ne pourrait décrire… 

Néanmoins, c'était un des meilleurs Aurors qu'il avait…

Quand à James, son objectif premier était de retrouver sa mémoire. Mais il semblait que le destin en avait décidé autrement…Malgré la potion qu'il prenait régulièrement, son état stagnait. D'après l'infirmière, celui qui lui avait jeté le sort, devait être vraiment puissant alors. Mais James n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. (N/A : Mais c'est toi-même qui a jeté le sort, Harry ! lol) A part son nom, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'autre. Mais bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

C'était anormal, il se souvenait de tous les sorts, de toutes les choses banales, mais il ne se rappelait de rien pour ce qui concernait son identité et son enfance…C'était blanc…

Ron, réfléchit longuement, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et qui était un assez bon Auror pour son projet…Il ne pouvait pas dire à tout le monde qu'il partait à la recherche du 'Survivant'…Ou plutôt, le 'Disparu'…

Il était midi. Ron avait convoqué James à son bureau, tout en espérant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

- James, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, elle est assez spéciale…

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi James, il aurait tout aussi bien choisir quelqu'un d'autre…Enfin, bref…

-Vous devrez allez à la recherche d'un de mes anciens amis disparu, Ron regarda James droit dans les yeux, vous m'aiderez à trouver Harry Potter…Où qu'il soit…

***************************************************************************

Tada !!! Harry Potter doit aller à la recherche de Harry Potter…Hmm…est-ce que ce n'est pas ironique ? Il va chercher une personne sans savoir que c'est lui ! lol J'adore ça !!

Pas le temps, pour relire les fautes !! R/r, please !!


	5. A la recherche de Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur : Enfinnnn le nouveau chapitre !!! Désolée du temps que ça a pris !! Comme vous le voyez, je me remets au boulot (après quatre mois…) ! Je continue donc toutes mes fanfics sauf 'Il vaut mieux être soi-même' qui est en arrêt. Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de nouveau des pauses aussi longues entre mes chapitres…(Sauf si ma muse s'en va faire un petit voyage…lol)

Quelques explications à propos de l'histoire : parfois Harry pourrait paraître un peu (beaucoup ?) out-character, mais c'est à cause du 'mal' de Voldemort qui est endormi en lui…

Si vous avez pas trop compris, je peux toujours vous expliquez…De toute manière ce sera plus éclairci vers le milieu de l'histoire…

Note aux reviewers :  

**Mandy : **La voilà, la suite ! Désolée, du temps que ça a mis ! Merci quand même !

**Sophie Black : **Merci !! J'avais aussi lu Concealed, c'est vrai que c'est super bon comme fic! Je me demande quand l'auteur va la continuer ! En tout cas, c'est vrai que l'histoire m'avait un peu inspiré !

**Molianne : **Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, malgré le temps qu'il a mis !

**Isabelle : **Merci ! De continuer à lire ce que j'écrit !! J'espère que tu liras aussi ce chapitre !!

**Mystick : **Wow ! On voit que tu veux la suite ! lol Eh bien la voilà !!

**Fleur : **En effet, la suite a mis du temps…Mais bon, tu me connais ! lol Merci quand même !

**Nadia : **Merci ! Eh bien, tu verras dans ce chapitre, comment ça se passe…

**Alienor : **Merci beaucoup !! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir !! Ce chapitre est surtout du point de vue de Harry, j'avais pas réussi à écrire quelque chose avec le point de vue de Ron…

**Nico :** Je sais, mais Harry se retrouve toujours dans des situations comme ça ! (Dans mes fics, en tout cas…)

**Pheneatis : **Oulà, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis…Mais pendant un moment j'avais plus très envie d'écrire, c'est pour ça…Un peu comme le syndrome de la page blanche ! lol Bon, j'espère que tu liras quand même ce chapitre et que tu m'en veux pas trop ! 

**MIMI : **Voilà la suite ! Avec beaucoup de retard…

**Hermione : **J'espère que t'as pu attendre !! En tout cas, Hermione est aussi un de mes perso favoris ! Ca m'a fait tout triste d'avoir du la faire tuer par Voldy ! J'espère que JK fera pas ça ! lol

**Wynzar : **Merci !! J'ai remarqué que t'avais lu pas mal de mes fictions ! lol Ca me fait très plaisir !!

**Perfects-Reviews :** C'est pas grave pour le retard…Moi aussi je mets du temps avec mes chapitres ! lol Merci pour les encouragements !!

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi…

Pour me faire pardonner du retard, voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude !

**************************************************************************

Chapitre 5: A la recherche de Harry Potter…

'Des souvenirs… 

_Enfermés dans une boîte…_

_Et je ne parviens pas à mettre_

_Ma main dessus…_

_Un flot de souvenirs,_

_Tout enfermé dans ma tête,_

_Qui n'attendent que le moment propice,_

_Où la clef tournera…_

_Et la boîte s'ouvrira…'_

(point de vue de James (enfin Harry)

Je regardai mon supérieur d'un air étonné, ne sachant que répondre…Pourquoi aller à la recherche d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas ? D'ordinaire, on m'assurait des missions comme capturer les Mangemorts qui étaient encore en liberté…De plus, ces derniers temps, les Mangemorts étaient en activité croissante, comme s'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau maître…

Cependant, je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt d'aller à la recherche d'une personne qui m'étais totalement inconnue…

-Qui est Harry Potter ? dis-je après un moment de silence.

Je voyais les yeux de Mr. Weasley se remplir d'incrédulité. Il fallait en conclure qu'une fois de plus j'avais commis une erreur…Mais comment pouvais-je donc le savoir ?

-Bien sûr…Je plaisantais voyons ! Heu…Je sais très bien qui est Mr. Potter ! dis-je pour me rattraper.

Mais mon supérieur me regardait toujours avec suspicion…Il était tellement connu ce Harry Potter ? Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi avait-il « disparu » de la surface de la terre ? Dans mon esprit, je pensais plutôt que ce Mr. Potter était bel et bien mort, et que seule la foi qui était visible dans les yeux de mon supérieur, lui faisait croire qu'il était en vie. Mais cependant, je répondis :

-Bien, je verrai si je peux le retrouver, monsieur.

De plus en plus souvent, la manière dont je dois lui parler -tellement officielle- , et le fait que je dois toujours penser à lui comme étant mon « supérieur » m'agace. D'autant plus, que pendant de nombreuses fois depuis mon recrutement, j'avais eu l'occasion de montrer que j'étais beaucoup plus puissant que lui…Mais, simplement à cause de son titre de chef de la brigade des Aurors, je me devais de le respecter…Etre Auror ne me procurait pas autant d'amusement que je m'y étais attendu, surtout quand il n'y avait pas vraiment d'adversaires à ma hauteur…

Enfin, avait-on vraiment le choix lorsque l'on était amnésique ? Donc, je resterai Auror jusqu'à ce que je recouvre ma mémoire…Et j'avais l'impression que ça allait durer un bon moment…

Donc voilà encore une mission qui promettait d'être ennuyeuse…Il fallait d'abord que je sache qui était ce Harry Potter, sans quoi, je n'avais aucune idée sur l'endroit où il pouvait s'être caché…Ou plutôt, à mon humble avis, l'endroit où il était enterré…

Mais voyons, est-ce que des personnes disparaissent ainsi pendant des années ?

Cependant, en allant plus loin dans mes recherches, j'appris ce que tout le monde, sauf moi, savait :

Harry Potter n'avait disparu que récemment. En fait, pendant toutes ces années il était allié à Voldemort.

Je soupirais pendant un moment. Voldemort, encore quelqu'un dont j'ignorais l'existence…Celui qui m'a rendu amnésique ne m'avait vraiment pas facilité la vie…

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais le nom de Voldemort m'inspirait du…dégoût ? Et…de la haine ?

Comment un simple nom pouvait-il être porteur d'émotions si intenses ?

Cependant, j'avais au moins de la chance, pendant les jours qui suivirent, j'avais pu réunir une montagne d'information sur Harry Potter et sur Voldemort…

Il se trouvait que tous deux étaient les sorciers les plus célèbres du siècle…Et il se trouvait que moi, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient vécu…

Enfin, il faut que je cesse de me plaindre sur mon amnésie comme cela, ce n'est pas une attitude à prendre…Au moins j'avais eu la chance de ne pas avoir vécu la vie si tumultueuse et dangereuse de Harry Potter…

Non, je n'exagère pas, écoutez ça :

_Jusqu'à l'âge de ses 17ans, Harry Potter a été connu comme étant le sauveur et la lumière du monde des sorciers…_(Quel titre emphatique ! Mr. Le-sauveur-et-la-lumière-du-monde-des-sorciers…) _En effet, comme tout le monde le sais _(sauf moi)_, Mr Potter nous avait momentanément débarrassé de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom _(Avec beaucoup de recherches, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort…Je ne comprends pas comment un nom peut inspirer tellement de crainte…Enfin, continuons…) _à l'âge d'un an entraînant la mort de ses parents…Devenu orphelin, il a été confié aux soins de la famille moldu Dursley. Puis, pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, maintes fois, il a de nouveau fait face au seigneur des Ténèbres avec beaucoup de courage et de bravoure, l'empêchant de parvenir à ses fins…Avec bien sûr, il ne faut pas l'oublier, l'aide de ses meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley _(au moins, je sais comment mon supérieur le connaît…)_ et Hermione Granger._

_Cependant, sa dix-septième année le bouleverse, et bouleverse en même temps la communauté magique. On ignore les détails, mais l'on sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin réussi à le prendre au piège, lui et son amie, Mlle Granger. Cette dernière a été retrouvée morte tuée par Vous-Savez-Qui. _

_Peu de temps après, Harry Potter décide de plein gré de rejoindre son ennemi de toujours, dans des circonstances que l'on a refusé de révéler…Des Aurors nous avaient confirmé l'impossible, en disant avoir vu Mr. Potter tuer des personnes comme  étant le bras-droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_Maintenant, une année plus tard, une année où l'on a insulté, injurié Mr Potter pour avoir trahi la confiance des sorciers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est retrouvé mort, et Mr. Potter est disparu on ne sait où…_

_Tout le monde tend à croire que la personne qui nous a délivré du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est autre que Harry Potter…_

_Mais, cependant, ses crimes sont-ils pardonnables ?_

_Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il a décider de se cacher ?_

_Peut-être ne le saurons nous jamais…Une chose est sûre, Harry Potter est devenu une légende…_

Après avoir lu cet article, je m'étais senti un peu embrouillé…C'est vrai, chacun avait sa liberté…Si Harry Potter avait choisi de s'exiler loin des sorciers, c'était son droit…Après tout, peut-être avait-il voulu commencer une nouvelle vie…

Car, ce n'était pas parce que le monde le considérait comme une légende, ou à cause du bon vouloir de Mr. Weasley que je me devais de le retrouver…

Après tout, je pouvais le laisser tranquille, seul dans son coin…C'était ce qui me semblait de plus raisonnable…Mais d'un autre côté, sans savoir comment l'expliquer, quelque chose me poussait à en savoir plus sur lui…

C'était un peu comme si j'éprouvais de la compassion pour lui…Enfin, non, ce n'était pas exactement ça, car lorsque je pensais aux crimes qu'il avait commis, la compassion disparaissait et il pouvait être considéré de la même manière que Voldemort…

Néanmoins, j'avais décidé de commencer ma recherche en allant dans la maison de son ancienne amie décédée, Hermione Granger…

C'était une maison très simple, qui se trouvait au milieu des moldus, les vitres étaient opaques, personne n'avait dû vivre dans cette demeure depuis des années….Lorsque je poussai la porte, les gonds grincèrent et une atmosphère de mélancolie m'envahit…La même que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais trouvé le nom de la jeune fille évoqué la première fois…

J'avais mis ceci sur le compte de la pitié, que j'ai peut-être pu ressentir à cause de son triste sort…Mais c'était autre chose…Quelque chose de plus profond, dont je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Je montai lentement et précautionneusement les marches de l'escalier, un bruit grinçant accompagnant chacun de mes pas. Avec la même prudence, j'entrai dans la chambre qui se trouvait à ma droite. Les couleurs et l'ameublement m'indiquèrent clairement que c'était une chambre de jeune fille. Je me sentais un peu envahi d'une gêne, m'indiquant que je ne devrais pas fouiller dans des affaires qui ne m'appartenaient pas. De plus, je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais exactement. J'aurai peut-être du commencer à aller à Poudlard, mais le nom de Hermione Granger m'avais interpellé…

En marchant dans la pièce, je trébuchai sur une boîte en carton, orné d'une étiquette où était inscrit en lettre majuscules le mot : _Souvenirs_

Doucement, j'ouvris la boîte des babioles de tous genres s'y trouvaient. Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant, c'était les photos…Avec leur légende inscrite pour chacune au dos…J'en cite quelques unes…_Moi devant le Poudlard Express, 1995…Le magnifique château de Poudlard, 1995…Harry et moi à Pré-au-Lard,1999…_

Avec plus d'attention je regardai cette dernière photo…Une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans s'y trouvait, ses cheveux était auburn, emmêlés et tiré en arrière par le vent qui soufflait…Ses yeux était marron, à cet instant emplis de joie et d'insouciance…Sa tête posé sur l'épaule d'un garçon du même âge, tenant sa main avec une expression de tendresse…Le garçon, Harry Potter, avait des cheveux de jais désordonnés, des lunettes derrière lesquelles des yeux émeraude brillaient de gaieté…Et bien sûr, la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front…

Je ne pus regarder cette simple photo plus longtemps…Une boule se formait dans ma gorge, et mon cœur battait la chamade…J'avais l'impression que mon sang s'était gelé dans mes veines…Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette photo me faisait un tel effet…Mais je savais une chose, j'étais incapable de l'observer plus longtemps…D'une certaine manière, la regarder me faisait souffrir…

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Eh bien, je l'ignore…

Reprenant mes esprits, en examinant plus attentivement la boîte, je constatai que celle-ci avait un double fond dans lequel se trouvait un livre…Ou plus précisément, un journal…

Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'ouvrir ce journal…C'était quelque chose de personnel, auquel je ne devrais pas y toucher normalement…Mais la curiosité l'emporta…Lentement, et avec précaution, j'ouvris le journal…Ainsi, commençait-il…

***************************************************************************

Prochain chapitre, le journal de Hermione !! Ceux à qui le personnage avait manqué, ça va pouvoir faire une petite consolation ! lol

Le chapitre devrait venir rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bon, si vous avez aimé le chapitre, reviews, please !!


	6. Mon cher journal

Note de l'auteur: Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! J'ai mis moins longtemps que la dernière fois, quand même ! Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas d'action, mais il était quand même nécessaire…Après tout, c'est Hermione qui a donné sa vie pour Harry…C'est quand même intéressant de savoir pourquoi elle l'a fait…

Note du chapitre : Le journal n'est pas en entier, ce ne sont que quelques passages où James s'est arrêté pour lire…

Note aux reviewers : en passant, pour ceux qui lisent ma fic 'Mystère et secrets', je ne sais pas encore quand je mettrai le nouveau chapitre, mais je travaille dessus…

**Kaorou :** Merci pour le compliment ! Voilà la suite !

**Nymoue : **Tu sais que je t'adores ? C'était rigolo de lire tous les reviews ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !! J'imagine pas le temps que ça t'a pris pour rereviewer ! lol T'a vu, je t'ai dédicacé le chapitre ! ^_^ Bon, et puis cette fois j'ai pas mis autant longtemps que la dernière fois ! J'essaierai d'être rapide pour 'Mystère et Secrets' aussi…Encore merci, et merci !!

**Wynzar : **Lol…Elle m'a fait sourire ta review ! Tu n'as même pas encore lu la suite ! lol Ca me fait très plaisir, merci ! J'essaierai de ne pas te faire trop attendre la prochaine fois ! En tout cas, voilà la suite ! En passant, merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris !

**Mystical : **Merci ! Pour Harry, disons qu'il a quand même pas mal changé physiquement…Bon, il encore ses fameux yeux verts, c'est vrai…Si tu veux dans le prochain chapitre je te fais une description de Harry !

**Fleur : **Merci beaucoup ! T'as vu, on a pas eu à attendre trop longtemps cette fois ! Miracle ! lol Pour les fautes de temps, tu peux me les corriger si tu veux ! lol (Je crois pas que t'ai le temps…)

**Nadia : **Merci !! Je continue, j'espère que je m'améliore ! lol

**Siriette : **Merci !! Bon, si je continue à faire des chapitres triste, faudra prévoir des mouchoirs ! lol Et puis, merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris !

Dédicace : Chapitre dédicacé à Nymoue pour m'avoir donné tellement d'encouragements depuis le début de l'histoire!!

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tout à Rowling, sauf l'histoire !

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 6 : Mon cher journal…

_'Savais-tu que je rêvais de toi ?_

_Savais-tu que je pensais à toi ?_

_Savais-tu…_

_Que je t'aimais ?'_

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et ma vie a été un véritable ennui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le monotone quotidien, les cours, les professeurs, les amis qui s'attendent à ce que vous leur donniez un cours avant les contrôles, tout cela avait changé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai enfin décidé de tenir un journal. 

A notre âge, on se dit toujours que rien d'extraordinaire va nous arriver, et comme pour nous provoquer, le contraire arrive justement. 

Moi, Hermione Granger, j'étais une sorcière.

Non, pas une sorcière laide avec un nez crochu, un balai et un chat noir sur l'épaule (comme tout le monde les imagine), mais une sorcière avec des vrais pouvoirs et avec de la vraie magie…

C'est tellement incroyable que j'ai du mal à y croire ! Mais je suis tellement heureuse que pendant toute la journée je suis restée avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres…

Cependant, une peur inexplicable me torture de l'intérieur…Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si on me renvoyait ? Et s'ils avaient fait une erreur ?

Le doute s'empare de moi, et cette impression me fait peur…Je lis, je lis, mais est-ce que cela servira à quelque chose ? 

******************************************************

Etre une sorcière, c'est vraiment extraordinaire ! L'ambiance chaleureuse et magique qui règne à Poudlard, les cours qui sont beaucoup plus intéressants que la moyenne, et il ne faut pas oublier Harry et Ron…

C'est plutôt agaçant de voir tout le monde considérer Harry comme le sauveur du monde de la magie…J'ai l'impression qu'ils oublient tous qu'avant tout c'est aussi un garçon comme les autres…

Et puis, dans ses yeux, on voit très bien qu'il tient à protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères… Peu de gens sont capables de voir la gentillesse et la conscience qui sommeille tout au fond de son cœur…

Heu, je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de parler que d'Harry là…

*****************************************************

JE LE HAIS!! 

Pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas arrêter de tuer toutes ces personnes innocentes ? Combien de vies va t-il encore prendre ? Quand ce massacre va t-il s'arrêter ?

Je me sens tellement impuissante…

A quoi ça peut servir d'être une sorcière si l'on ne peut rien faire ? Si l'on ne peut que contempler les choses sans agir ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Quand je regarde dans le journal les noms de toutes ces victimes, ça me fait tellement mal au cœur…Tellement mal que je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que j'ignore toutes ces choses pour ne pas souffrir…

Et quand je regarde dans les yeux verts de Harry, la souffrance aussi s'y reflète…Je sais comment il se sent…L'espoir de tout le monde est tourné vers lui…Comment à quinze ans peut-on porter le poids de toute la communauté magique sur ses épaules ? Comment se fait-il que personne ne voit le tourment qui le torture dans son âme ? Etes-vous tous aveugle ? Vos yeux ne vous servent-ils donc pas à voir ?

Et Harry qui ne veut rien dire…Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il doit garder l'image du sauveur qui est fort et courageux…C'est tellement injuste, le monde des sorciers ne voudrait pas que le célèbre Harry Potter ait des faiblesses ou bien qu'il ressente de la peur envers Voldemort !

Puis bien sûr, cet idiot de Fudge n'ose pas aller attaquer Voldemort…Ha, je sais ce qu'ils attendent tous : que Harry va miraculeusement nous débarrasser du seigneur des Ténèbres…

Alors, moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

*****************************************************

Il y a des jours où parfois je me demande, si on arrivera à me voir d'une autre manière que comme étant Hermione, la fille qui ne fait que travailler…

Est-ce de ma faute si pour moi étudier est une chose essentielle ?

J'ai du mal à m'expliquer…On peut dire que j'ai soif de connaissance, puisque lorsque j'apprends quelque chose de nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus importante…

Je crois qu'une de mes plus grandes peurs serait de rester ignorante toute ma vie…

J'ai tellement envie de réussir que parfois, j'admets que j'exagère un peu…

Aujourd'hui on m'a demandé d'être préfète…Même si ça avais toujours été un de mes rêves, je me suis sentie obligée de décliner l'offre…C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

Mais comment vouliez vous que je sois une excellente préfète et en même temps rester la même envers Harry et Ron…

Les deux choses sont impossible à faire en même temps…

J'avais déjà réfléchi à ce propos il y a longtemps…

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux rester et s'amuser avec Harry et Ron, même si parfois on fait quelques entorses au règlement…Parce que je crois que si j'avais choisi le contraire, j'aurai dû enlever une grande quantité de points à Gryffondor !

En tout cas, les amis sont plus importants que le travail…

*************************************************

Voldemort est un monstre ! 

Oh, même ce mot est encore trop doux pour lui…

Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je le HAIS ! Je le H.A.I.S.

C'est de tous les humains l'humain le moins humain (1)!

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça ! Qu'est-ce que je lui avait fait ?

Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai tellement mal à la poitrine…Comme si on m'avait planté un couteau dans la poitrine…Comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur…

Il…a…tué…mes…parents…

Papa…Maman…

POURQUOI ?

J'ai refusé d'y croire, je l'ai nié…

Mais la vérité est là, devant moi…

Cruelle vérité…

Pourquoi la magie ne peut pas sauver mes parents ? 

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…pour mériter…cela…  
Je suis désolée…je n'arrive pas à en écrire plus…

Ca…me…fait…mal…rien…que…d'y repenser…

***********************************************

J'ai l'impression que le s'écoule autour de moi comme des petits grains de sable dans un sablier…

Je ne sais plus…

Je ne sais plus que faire…

Autour de moi, on me dit « _Hermione, tu t'en remettra…Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est un peu de temps…_ »

Ils croient éprouver de la compassion à mon égard, mais ils ne comprennent rien !

Le temps…cela est tellement relatif…

Lorsque l'on est heureux, on ne voit plus le temps passer, chaque minute est un instant de bonheur que l'on chérit entre nos mains…

Mais lorsque l'on est triste, lorsque chaque fragment de notre corps crie au désespoir, chaque seconde qui passe paraît une éternité…On essaye, on essaye d'être heureux, mais chaque instant de joie nous paraît faux, et nous file entre les doigts…

Et on se demande à quoi cela nous sert de vivre…

Parce que je voudrais vivre…mais je ne fais que survivre dans ce monde…

Ils n'avaient pas le droit…

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me quitter si tôt !

_« Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, Hermione…_ », voilà ce qu'ils me disaient…

Des promesses futiles…

Des promesses en l'air…

Je me rappelle quand j'étais encore petite, j'avais demandé à mes parents : « _Pourquoi doit-on mourir ?_ »

Ils m'avaient regardé d'un air gêné, ne savant que dire, et enfin, ils avaient répondu : « _Pour que la Vie soit importante… »_

Tous mes muscles sont meurtris, ma tête est embrouillée, et je ne sais plus ce qui se passe autour de moi…

De toute manière, je n'en ai que faire…

Je suis bien là, dans mon monde à moi, où tout est beau, joli, où mes parents sont toujours là…

Quelque part, au fond de moi, malgré tout, je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir de cette manière, que je devrais être forte…

Mais…c'est tellement dur !

J'ai l'impression que seul mon corps est présent, et que mon esprit est quelque part, très loin, où personne ne peut m'atteindre..

Les larmes n'arrêtent plus de couler, et je ne sais pas comment les arrêter…

J'ai envie de crier, d'hurler…

Mais ma gorge est tellement serrée que le seul son que je parviens à émettre de ma bouche ne sont que des sanglots…

Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

*****************************************************

Des jours ont passé, des semaines ont passé, au bout d'un moment, la tristesse devient une compagnie omniprésente que parfois, parfois, je parviens à m'en détacher…

Et j'essaye de continuer à vivre…Bien sûr, je ne parviendrai plus jamais à rire, à sourire comme avant…Ce ne seront que de pâles imitations…

Peu à peu, la cicatrice finit par se refermer, mais elle était toujours là, présente, douloureuse, blessante, prête à se rouvrir à chaque occasion…

Mais…plus jamais je ne supporterai de perdre un être cher…Je préférerai encore mourir…

Et j'ai tellement peur pour Harry…

Il a beaucoup changé…Je sais, tout le monde change avec le temps, mais il ne dit plus grand chose…Les événements ont fait que nous avons tous deux grandi plus rapidement que les autres…

A travers les cruautés de la vie…

****************************************************

Quelque chose me perturbe…Quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, et que je voudrais ignorer…Le problème, c'est qu'il y a certaines choses dans la vie que l'on ne peut ignorer…Comme l'Amour…

Parce que, vous savez, je me suis déjà endormie des milliers de fois, sous l'emprise d'une terrible mélancolie…En me demandant si un jour ce sentiment réussirait à disparaître, et ce qu'il adviendrait…de cet amour…

Car, ce n'est qu'un amour à sens unique…

Et…même si j'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas t'aimer de cette manière, je ne peux aller à l'encontre de ce que je ressens…

« _Regarde la réalité en face, ne lui tourne pas le dos… »_

J'ai toujours vécu dans cette perspective, mais regardez où cela m'a mené…

La haine et l'amour restent toujours gravés dans chacun de nous et continuent de nous faire souffrir ou de nous aider dans la vie…

Les sentiments que renferment les êtres ne peuvent jamais s'effacer…complètement…

Je savais dès le début qu'il était inutile de nier mes sentiments…

Mais tu es tellement préoccupé que tu ne remarques rien…Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que tu ouvres tes yeux et que tu me voies…

Je le sais maintenant…

Je t'aime Harry…

Mais je sais aussi, que jamais, je n'arriverai à te dire ces mots, alors que j'ai déjà du mal à les écrire…Alors tout ce que j'espère, c'est pouvoir être à tes côtés toute ma vie…

Je…t'aime…tellement…Harry…

***********************************************************************

(1) Phrase tirée de l'Avare, de Molière

Bon, eh bien, une fois de plus ça se termine un peu à l'eau de rose…C'est pas ma faute si j'écris soit du très drama, soit des choses qui tournent à l'eau de rose ! lol

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre qui vous a plût ! Quoique je crois qu'il y a quand même certains passages qui ne sont pas très bien écrit…

Enfin, reviews, please !!

p-s: si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je mets un nouveau chapitre, dites le moi !


	7. Cruels souvenirs

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! A partir de maintenant les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer un petit peu !

Note aux reviewers :

**Fleur : **Merci beaucoup !! Et toi aussi continue ta fic !! (Autrement tu peux en commencer une nouvelle si tu bloques trop ! lol Mais aussi, l'école…Quelle idée de nous donner tellement de devoirs ! lol)

**Wynzar : **Moi aussi quand je reçois une longue review, je suis contente ! Enfin, tout le monde de toute manière, je pense…Oui, t'as raison pour le journal, peut-être que si j'ai des idées, je le réécrirai en version améliorée ! Merci pour tes conseils ! J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps !

**Mystical : **Merci !! Ce chapitre est déjà moins calme ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer !

**Nymoue : **Bon si t'as pas pleuré pour le dernier chapitre, c'est pas grave !! lol Même si la fic est drama, je veux quand même pas que tout le monde se mette à pleurer ! lol Je suis contente que t'ai aimé la fin ! Et oui c'était juste des bouts de son journal, j'avais pas envie de tout écrire ! lol Je suis une fan des fics Harry/Hermione, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mais à mon avis même si Harry ne se souvient pas, dans son ancienne vie, lui aussi il devait aimer Hermione…Enfin, tu verras !

**Kaorou : **Merci du compliment !! J'espère que j'ai pas mis trop longtemps à mettre la suite !!

**Nono : **Oui, ça fait quand même depuis longtemps que j'ai mis cette histoire sur le net ! En tout cas j'espère que cette fois je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps pour mettre le nouveau chapitre !! Et puis, je ne peux pas te donner la date de quand je mets un nouveau chapitre (parce que je les écrits pas à l'avance), mais si tu veux, tu peux me passer ton email, comme ça je pourrai te prévenir quand je fais une update ! Parce qu'avec toutes les nouvelles fics qu'il y a chaque jour, elle risque beaucoup de passer inaperçue ! lol

**Harry jedusort : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre aussi !!

**Aliénor : **J'ai mis un long POV de Harry, j'espère que tu seras contente ! lol Si tu veux, quand je fais une update, je peux t'envoyer un email pour éviter que mes chapitres passent encore inaperçus ! lol et j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide cette fois !!

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

*******************************************************************

Chapitre 6:

'Pourquoi es-tu partie ? 

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?_

_Reviens…_

_Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ainsi…_

_Et tu me laisse seul…_

Tout seul…' 

(Point de vue de Harry, enfin…de James ! ^_^)

Le journal glissa brusquement de mes mains tremblantes, et sans bouger je contemplais la scène…Comme au ralenti, les pages jaunies virevoltèrent dans tous les sens, attrapant avec elles une dernière once de lumière avant de se fermer les unes contre les autres, et pareil à tout objet sur terre, le phénomène de l'attraction terrestre fit tomber l'ouvrage dans un bruit sourd…

Cela me suffit pour sortir de ma torpeur, mais restant toujours immobile, sans me soucier de ramasser le journal qui était sur le sol, je fermai mes paupières…

Un léger parfum de pêche m'envahit, et pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que c'était l'odeur qui était toujours restée imprégnée dans cette chambre, même après les années qui s'étaient passées…

Des cris et des rires joyeux fusaient de partout…

C'était comme si en fermant mes yeux, j'avais réussi à pénétrer dans un monde lointain… 

Et toujours ce parfum qui persistait…qui parcourait les méandres de mes souvenirs…Il était si familier…Je savais que je l'avais déjà senti quelque part…

Des voix me parvenaient, mais elles étaient si floues, tellement dénuées de sens…De plus, une partie de moi se refusaient à les entendre…Ma tête me tournait, et ma respiration était saccadée…

Et puis, tout à coup, mon esprit ne put retenir plus longtemps le flot des paroles qui se frayait un passage dans mes pensées…Comme une explosion trop longtemps retenue, des murmures, des voix, me submergèrent de tous côtés…

_-Harry, tu es un grand sorcier…Moi j'ai tout appris dans les livres…Mais il y a des choses plus importantes… Le courage, l'amitié…_

Tais-toi…Tu te trompes…

-_Si vous avez peur, tous les deux, c'est d'accord. Je ne tiens absolument pas à faire des choses interdites, vous le savez bien, mais vouloir renvoyer les enfants de Moldus me paraît beaucoup plus grave que de préparer une potion un peu délicate…_

Tu dis n'importe quoi...

_-Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer?Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis…_

Arrête…Mais tais-toi à la fin!!

-Harry, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as réussi à créer un Patronus qui a fait fuir tous les Détraqueurs !

Je ne suis pas Harry…Je ne suis pas Harry !!

-_Tu seras toujours là pour moi Harry ?_

POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS TE TAIRE ?!

Le silence se fit.

Aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient venues, les voix s'éteignirent…J'étais seul à présent, seul contre ces souvenirs qui s'offraient à moi…

Mes mains restaient obstinément plaquées contre mes oreilles, même si cela s'avérait inutile à présent…

D'un geste las, j'écrasai la larme qui avait commencé à couler le long de ma joue…Mais d'autre larmes prirent le relais, malgré toute ma volonté pour les contenir…Elles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres…

Un goût salé me parvenu au fond de ma bouche…

Pourquoi…Pourquoi pleurais-je donc ?

Ca ne me ressemblaient pas…

Je n'avais jamais pleuré ouvertement comme cela…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? 

Mon cœur me pesait tellement lourd dans la poitrine et un sentiment de tristesse me parcourait le corps…

J'ai mal…Tellement mal…

Je…Je…ne…suis…pas…Harry Potter…

Je m'étais levé d'un bond et de toutes mes forces j'avais crié :

-JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY POTTER, TU ENTENDS ?

Mais personne ne me répondit, de faibles échos répétèrent inlassablement la phrase. 

Je ne voulais pas me souvenir…Je ne voulais pas !

'Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier cela, Harry…' 

La mort d'Hermione…C'était ça, que je ne devais pas oublier ? 

Voldemort l'avait tuée…Et elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi…

Je me souvenais maintenant…Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas me souvenir !!

'Avada Kedavra… Un éclair de lumière verte… Hermione… Morte…' 

C'était de ma faute…Tout était de ma faute… 

Quelqu'un venait…

Mes sens sont tellement engourdis…Qui était-ce ?

On se rapprochait, mais je ne voyais qu'une forme floue…

-Stupéfix !

Oh non…Pourquoi tout est tellement noir tout d'un coup ? 

Tellement sombre…

…Comme…les…ténèbres…

**************

(Point de vue de Ron)

James Thomas…Mais qui est-ce donc ?

J'avais cherché pendant de longues heures, mais je n'avais trouvé aucun renseignement à son sujet…

Rien…

C'était comme si il était apparu il y a de cela quelque mois seulement…Poussant un soupir de frustration, je passa ma main dans mes cheveux, parcourant du regard les dossiers qui étaient empilés sur mon bureau. J'avais du travail à faire, mais quelque chose me disait que le cas de James était plus intéressant.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je finis pas arriver à une conclusion qui me laissa perplexe.

James Thomas n'existait pas.

Mais alors, qui était-il ?!

_'-Tu ne trouveras rien du tout sur James Thomas, mon cher Ron…'_

Cette voix…

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, je me retournai vivement, ma baguette tendue vers la provenance de cette voix, mais à ma plus grande surprise personne n'était là…Avais-je rêvé ?

-Qui est là ? murmurai-je d'un ton incertain.

'Un éclat de rire… 

_-Oh Ron, tu le sauras bien assez tôt…'_

Cette voix…Pourquoi cette voix ?

'-Tu ne devines donc pas ?'

Je fermai mes paupières en secouant la tête.

Elle hantait mes rêves chaque nuit…Tellement de souvenirs…Non, ce n'était pas possible…Ca ne pouvait pas être…

Ouvrant lentement mes yeux avec appréhension, mes mains crispées sur ma chaise, je retins mon souffle…Et je vis se matérialiser devant moi…

…Hermione Granger…

*********************************************************************

Fin du chapitre.

Je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter là…

Mais vous aurez bientôt la suite…(enfin, je pense…lol)

A vous de faire vos suppositions en attendant !

Reviews, please !


	8. Et la lumière fut

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec le point de vue de Ron, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! On approche peu à peu de la fin…

Note aux reviewers :

**Ryan : **Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Aliénor : **Voilà, j'ai continué ! J'espère assez rapidement ! lol Enfin, la fin de ce chapitre sera moins sadique que celle du chapitre précédent. (Quoique…) Merci pour le review !

**Fleur : **salut ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et qu'il sera assez Dark à ton goût ! lol Les passages avec Ron ne sont pas très bien écrit, mais je pense que tu devrais aimer le début ! dans ce chapitre tu ne sauras pas qui a stupéfixié Harry, mais normalement dans le prochain oui ! J'attends toujours la suite de ta fic ! lol

**Nymoue : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ! Il y a des passages qui sont pas super, mais bon, j'espère que ça ira ! Enfin, voilà la suite !

**Nono : **Voilà la suite ! Merci, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te lassera pas !

**Olivier : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

**Izia Black : **Merci !! Pour le talent, je suis pas sûre que j'en ai ! lol Alors pour Sirius, dans cette fic il n'interviendra pas (normalement). Mais je peux quand même te dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé : il est parti à l'étranger parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter voir ce qu'Harry était devenu. De nombreuses fois il avait essayé de contacter Harry, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Alors, finalement, pour ne pas avoir à haïr Harry, il a préféré l'oublier.

**Lisha0401 : **Merci ! J'espère que tu as reçu mon email pour ce chapitre ! 

**Aria Lupin : **Oui, tu as raison ! Mais en l'écrivant, je n'avais pas pensé à Œdipe ! 

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

********************************************************

Chapitre 7 :  Et la lumière fut…

_'Seul au milieu de ces ténèbres,_

_Je te cherchais, je t'appelais,_

_M'accrochant aux souvenirs_

_Qui se rattachaient à toi…_

_Mais en vain,_

_Tu n'est point revenue…'_

**Flash-Back :**

_« La lumière disparaissait, et la nuit commençait son règne, obscure et silencieuse, amenant avec elle les prédateurs des Ténèbres…Des ombres se déplaçaient, avec pour seul bruit le rythme de leurs pas, d'un son régulier ils marchaient, tel des machines programmées pour obéir à leur maître. Des êtres dont l' âme avait été vendue pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir et de vengeance._

_Cependant, parmi eux un intrus n'y trouvait pas sa place. Perdu au milieu de cette noirceur, il se sentait désemparé. Son cœur, jadis, plein de bonté, d'amour et de loyauté, était à présent empli d'amertume et de désespoir. Ses yeux verts qui avaient brillé avec innocence et espoir, dérobés de leur flamme à présent, laissant apparaître un regard vide, où toute trace de combativité qui les avaient animés faisait place à de la pure résignation. _

_De tout son être se dégageait un dégoût de soi-même, un regret profond du passé, et une tristesse si grande que les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour la décrire._

_Là, il portait la robe noire des Mangemorts qu'il abhorrait, alors qu'autrefois, il avait rêvé de porter la robe blanche des Aurors._

_A son bras gauche, flamboyante et encore douloureuse, triomphait la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais accepter._

_Il avait désobéi à tous les principes qu'il s'était fixé depuis son enfance. Et il n'y avait rien pour le soutenir dans cet enfer._

_Des cris et des plaintes atteignirent ses oreilles mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire…Il n'était plus celui qu'on appelait le sauveur. On le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de supplication. _

_Des éclats verts fusèrent. Et les pleurs s'arrêtèrent._

_Il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur et sa raison l'empêchaient de commettre des crimes, de tuer des innocents._

_Une mère et son enfant étaient à genoux devant lui. Douloureusement, cela lui rappelait le sort de sa mère, et combien ses parents devaient avoir honte de lui à présent._

_La mère joignit ses mains en signe de prière silencieuse. _

_-Ne nous tue pas, disait-elle. Nous savons que tu ne peux pas. Tu es Harry Potter. Tu as été la lumière et l'espoir du monde magique durant de nombreuses années. On a narré tes exploits, acclamé ta bonté et ton courage. Ton cœur ne peut pas avoir tant changé en si peu de temps. Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une personne cruelle. Alors, pourquoi… ?_

_Sa gorge se serrait, et les mots ne sortirent plus de sa bouche. A la place, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la femme, mais son regard brillant restait fixé sur Harry._

_Voldemort s'approcha et dit de sa voix menaçante :_

_-Tue les, Harry. Tu m'a promis ta loyauté, et j'ai tenu ma parole. Veux-tu que tes amis souffrent comme toi ? _

_Harry ferma ses yeux, sa respiration saccadée, et chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait invoquer, il commença à lever sa baguette._

_-Harry Potter est mort depuis longtemps…Je ne suis plus celui que vous croyez…, dit-il dans un murmure._

_La femme ferma ses poings en résignation, chaque fibre de son corps tremblait avec désespoir et colère elle cria avec toute la force de son être :_

_-Traître ! Comment peux-tu renier de cette manière le monde qui t'a ouvert les yeux ?! Comment peux-tu rejoindre ce monstre ?! Comment peux-tu tarir tous les espoirs que nous avons fondé sur toi ?! _

_Harry ferma ses yeux encore plus fort, pour ne pas voir le regard accusateur qui lui était adressé. _

_Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas._

_-Harry, tu dois le faire ! ordonna Voldemort._

_Alors, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, d'une voix faible et à peine audible, il prononça le sort mortel:_

_-Avada Kedavra._

_Il se risqua à ouvrir ses yeux, et il vit le jet de lumière verte sortir de sa baguette, un souffle glacial balaya le sol, puis il se dirigea tout droit vers sa cible. Elle regarda Harry, le visage plein de reproche, de dégoût et de haine. Avant de mourir, elle prononça un dernier mot qui hanta l'esprit de Harry tout le reste de sa vie :_

_-ASSASSIN !_

_Dans le silence de la nuit, le mot avait paru résonner dans tous les alentours. Et soudain, il avait eu l'impression que tout autour de lui le regardait d'un air accusateur. Même les objets inanimés, les arbres, le vent, la lune semblaient avoir quelque contre lui. Cette nuit là, Harry Potter avait scellé son destin et emprunté un chemin sans retour. La lueur qui animait son âme s'était peu à peu éteinte. Et l'image de son premier crime resta empreinte dans sa mémoire à jamais. »_

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

***************

(Point de vue de Harry)

Pendant un long moment je restais assis, mon dos adossé contre le mur rêche, mes bras tremblants entourant mes genoux, et je regardais un point invisible devant moi avec une fixité continue. Des minutes, des heures peut-être, s'étaient passées dans cette position, sans que rien ne me perturbe. Je semblais indifférent au monde extérieur. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance maintenant. Peu importe si je mourrais de faim, d'ennui ou de froid dans ce cachot. Peu importe où j'étais. Peu importe mes blessures.

Des scènes se succédaient une à une dans ma tête. Les années de ma vie passaient à vive allure. Parfois, telle une tâche, un événement joyeux faisait son apparition. Mais le plus souvent, la réalité était désagréable, et avait un goût amer.

Lentement, je commençais à me relever, mes membres engourdis, et ma tête me faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

D'un geste presque craintif, je portai ma main à mon front. Là, du bout des doigts, je cherchais les traces de ma cicatrice son contour, sa profondeur...Je la connaissais par cœur. Je sentais à nouveau cette présence qui m'avait accompagnée depuis l'âge de un an. 

J'avais pensé m'être débarrassé d'elle, en même temps que je m'étais débarrassé de Voldemort. Mais elle était à nouveau là.

Avec mes ongles, je griffai ma cicatrice, tentant vainement de l'enlever. Je ne voulais pas d'elle, je ne voulais pas de cette marque qui me caractérisait. Elle ne disparu pas.

Alors, fortement je me pinçai, espérant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'après tout, je n'étais que le simple James Thomas. 

Mais j'avais beau me pincer, me faire mal…

…J'étais de nouveau Harry Potter.

_'Traître !'_

J'étais de nouveau celui que toute la communauté magique détestait.

_'Assassin !'_

Harry Potter, l'ancien sauveur, devenu le bras-droit de Voldemort.

***

(Point de vue de Ron)

Hermione était restée la même…S'en était effrayant. Elle n'avait pas vieilli, elle était restée la même adolescente de 17 ans. Le même visage ovale, entouré par ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'à l'épaule, la même allure fière, la même voix… Seuls ses yeux marrons avaient une lueur dans le regard qui n'était pas présente auparavant. 

Mais ma raison me disait qu'elle était morte.

J'étais allé à son enterrement, des larmes avaient coulé, mon cœur s'était déchiré, je m'en souvenais encore…

Je n'avais pas cru à sa mort à l'époque, alors pourquoi, elle revenait maintenant ?

Elle s'approcha lentement près de moi, et d'une voix douce elle me murmura :

-M'as tu donc oubliée, Ron ?

Ma gorge me serrait et mes mots restèrent emprisonnés à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Doucement, elle me prit la main je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me traverse, tel un esprit. Cependant, elle était bien faite de chair et de sang. Mais le contact avec sa peau, malgré sa douceur, était quelque chose d'irréel pour moi, et me faisait douloureusement mal au cœur. Je reculai d'elle. J'avais encore l'impression de vivre un rêve. 

La ressemblance était parfaite, et chaque cellule de mon être me criait que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. 

Peu à peu, le paysage autour de nous se changea, devint flou, et avant d'avoir pu demander ce qui se passait, je m'étais retrouvé dans un endroit totalement différent. Le sol était aride, sec pour seule lumière, des torches étaient accrochées au mur. Il n'y avait pas de porte de sortie, mais seulement des cachots devant nous. On aurait dit une prison, l'atmosphère de cet endroit était tellement étouffante qu'elle en était presque palpable.

-Où sommes… ?

Mais je fus interrompu dans ma question.

-Ron…, dit Hermione en secouant la tête, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question et tu en poses déjà une autre. M'as tu oubliée ?

-Non.

Juste un son était sortit de ma bouche, tellement faible, que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle l'entendit. 

-Harry t'a t-il raconté comment je suis morte ?

Je la regardais pendant un instant, surpris. Comment…comment pouvait t-elle parler de sa propre mort avec une telle simplicité, alors qu'il m'avait fallu des mois, voir des années, pour l'accepter.

-Oui, répondis-je finalement.

-Voudrais-tu le voir ? Le blâme-tu ? Pourrais-tu le tuer…pour moi ? Pour me venger ?

A nouveau je la regardais, étonné. Où voulait-elle en venir avec toutes ces questions ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Hermione…Hermione n'aurait pas parlé de Harry de cette manière…

-Viens avec moi, Ron…Venons voir Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire presque amusé.

Ma tête était tellement douloureuse à présent, je ne savais plus que penser, je ne savais plus que dire, et machinalement, je la suivis.

D'un geste de la main, elle ouvrit la porte d'un des cachots. Malgré la faible luminosité, les traits étaient encore visible, et on pouvait nettement voir une personne debout. Elle se retourna. La lueur d'une torche éclaira d'abord le front, nettement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dégageait.

Ma respiration semblait s'être arrêtée, et même le temps autour de nous semblait être suspendu.

Yeux dans les yeux, les anciens amis s'observaient.

Un lien aussi fort que l'amitié les avait réunis, et un sentiment aussi fort que la haine les avait séparés.

Et finalement, le moment magique se brisa pour faire place à la confusion, l'étonnement, et la colère.

-Co…Comment… ? 

Une phrase complète exigeait bien trop d'effort, et mes mots semblaient s'être évaporés de ma tête. L'incompréhension devant tout ces événements était trop grande pour l'exprimer.

-Ron, dit Hermione d'une voix triomphante, voilà la véritable identité de James Thomas ! Voilà le cher Harry Potter, responsable de ma mort !

Ignorant l'attitude étrange d'Hermione, mon esprit n'avait enregistré qu'une seule chose.

-Tu…Tu es James ? 

Mais le concerné resta silencieux, ses yeux obstinément rivés vers le sol, comme si là se trouvait la réponse à toutes les questions. Ce silence avait quelque chose d'agaçant, à ce moment où l'on exigeait des explications. 

-Mais répond, enfin !

Il y avait quelque chose comme une note de désespoir dans ma voix…Parce qu'au fond, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il me répondit enfin :

-Oui.

J'essayais de respirer calmement, mais je n'y arrivais plus. Une flamme s'était allumée en moi, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi une deuxième fois. J'aurai voulu voir son regard, voir s'il y avait au moins une trace de regret, mais il ne releva pas sa tête.

-Alors…Tu m'a dupé pendant tout ce temps…Harry ? 

Après un moment de silence, il répondit :

-Oui.

Sa voix était rauque, et il n'avait plus rien du Harry que j'avais connu. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? Je m'étais trompé moi-même…Pensais-je vraiment que j'aurai pu retrouver Harry tel qu'il était avant ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'aurais dû le savoir…

-Si tu pouvais dire autre chose que des réponses monosyllabiques ce serait bien, tu sais ! dis-je sur un ton amer.

Harry releva sa tête, il avait le regard d'une personne qui en avait trop vu dans sa vie. Et il nous observa, Hermione et moi, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il nous voyait. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

Hermione prit la parole :

-Harry, n'es-tu donc pas content de me revoir ?

Harry regarda Hermione, le visage confus pendant un instant, puis toute sa posture changea. Ses membres se raidirent, ses mains tremblèrent, son regard passa de l'étonnement à la haine.

-Tu n'es pas Hermione, dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire froid et aigu, qui m'envoya des frissons dans le dos. Il avait quelque chose d'horrible, que je ne pouvais entendre sortir de la bouche de celle qui fut mon amie. Jusqu'aux confins de la salle, il résonna, comme venu tout droit de l'enfer.

***********************************************************

Vous avez aimez ?

J'attends vos suggestions, vos remarques, vos réactions ! 


End file.
